Slender Man (Canon, Pastamonsters)/Withersoul 235
|-|1 = |-| 2 = |-|3 = 'Summary' Slenderman, also known as Slendy and formerly by his true name Ẕ̵̶̤͍̘̘̞̼o̧̨̭̠̯͉̹̼̗͜l̤̳̰̮̝ͅa̡̱̠̳̙͔̮͠g̛̳̹̻͝ is one of the main "protagonists" of the satirical DeviantArt webcomic Pastamonsters. He is the wealthy, wrathful, aristocratic boss of Jeff the Killer, BEN, and Ms. Pencil Neck as well as the other Proxies. After many years of infamy and dark beginnings, he has taken up residence in a realm between Earth known as the Under Realm, where he acts as the Operator of the Proxies, and sets out to defeat his sociopathic father Zalgo and finally clear the monster / creepypasta race's bad name. 'Powers and Abilities' Tier: 2-A Name: Ẕ̵̶̤͍̘̘̞̼o̧̨̭̠̯͉̹̼̗͜l̤̳̰̮̝ͅa̡̱̠̳̙͔̮͠g̛̳̹̻͝, Slenderman, Slendy Origin: Pastamonsters Gender: Male Age: Over a billion eons Classification: Demon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Levitation, Spaceflight, Self-Sustenance (At least Type 1, can breathe in space. Likely Types 2 and 3 as well), Enhanced Senses, Magic, Reality Warping, Time Travel, Spatial Manipulation, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Energy Projection, Magical Barrier Creation, Soul Manipulation, Possession, Fire Manipulation, Shapeshifting, Size Manipulation, Tentacles, Duplication, Invisibility, Blood Manipulation (His blood itself ripped a zombie to shreds after it bit off a tentacle), Intangibility, Darkness Manipulation, Transmutation, Matter Manipulation, Regeneration (Low-High. Can regenerate from a single drop of blood), Immortality (Types 1, 3, 4 and 6), Dream Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Crystal Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Morality Manipulation, Corruption Manipulation, Madness Manipulation (Type 2), Teleportation, Nauseous Aura (His presence can make humans sick), Necromancy, Creation, Cloud Manipulation, Elasticity, Precognition, Gravity Manipulation, Hypnosis and Resistance to human weapons, Fire, Psychic Powers, Soul Attacks and Reality Warping. Attack Potency: Multiverse level+ (Stated multiple times to be a threat to the entire multiverse, which is confirmed as infinite. Made constructs out of the multiversal fabric of space and dimensions. His birth alone distorted infinite timelines and caused mass disaster and chaos across the multiverse. Defeated Zalgo, who literally was the multiverse itself and had fused all infinite worlds together) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Capable of effortless interstellar travel, often exceeds lightspeed. Can move his tentacles at a billionth of a second) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Multiverse level+ (Took hits from Zalgo) Stamina: Limitless Range: Likely Multiversal+ Standard Equipment: N/A Intelligence: Genius (Slenderman has eons of experience and knowledge under his belt, having knowledge of many of the multiverse's secrets, it's creatures, and Aton. He is one of the universe's most renowned monster, and later proving himself equally prodigious in the study of mystic arts) Weaknesses: Weak to divine weaponry. Zalgo once managed to kill him by absorbing all of his magic, albeit this was only temporary. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Credit to the Villains Fanon Wiki *'Shape-Shifting:' Slenderman is a shape-shifter and can change into virtually any form that he desired. Slenderman was able to seamlessly change his size, liquefy himself, or stretch and expand his body. He could even replicate into clones of himself to be in numerous places at once and his mind inhabited numerous bodies. At one point, Slenderman even manifested a second version of himself who acted as a psychologist; Slenderman performed talk-therapy on himself. Slenderman could also morph his limbs into weapons, such as when he turned his hands into giant battle axes to clear an entire room of zombies. *'Tendrils/Tentacles:' After Zalgo threw Slenderman into a pit of searing, magical fire, the melted skin on his back fused with the magic to create Slenderman's signature tendrils, which he can spawn from his back. There seems to be no limit to how many tendrils Slenderman can spawn, and he is able to shape-shift them into various things. These tendrils, or tentacles as Jeff calls them, are capable of moving at speeds faster than 1 nanosecond (equal to a billionth of a second), far faster than any signals that can travel inside the human brain. These arms possess superhuman strength and durability, rapid movement, shapeshifting, omnidirectional motion, and allow Slenderman to scale nearly any surface. Slenderman could also cover his entire body with his tendrils in a ball-shaped form, protecting him from any attacks. Slenderman used his tendrils the disarm other of their weapons, strangle them to death, impale them by solidifying the tip of said tendrils, and to rip their limbs off. Slenderman also used his tendrils for casual, mundane, multi-tasking tasks, such as pouring drinks into cups, typing, flipping pages on books, and vacuuming. *'Transmutation:' Slenderman has the ability to turn people into something they aren't supposed to be, such as animals or even inanimate objects. He even turned one of his Proxies, the Facestealer, into a statue for trying to steal from his office and placed the statue near his office fireplace. This ability also extended to not just living beings, but projectile attacks as well. During the Battle of Arcosia, Slenderman transformed a singularity sent by Zalgo into multitudes of blue butterflies, which impressed Zalgo. *'True Form:' Slenderman has the hidden ability to transform into a truly demonic creature, spawning eyes and a mouth. In this form, Slenderman's personality is almost exactly like Zalgo, being cruel, violent, and insane and attempting to torment Slenderman by impeding his quest and hurting those around him. In this form, Slenderman is heavily implied to be much stronger than he usually he. However, this form is also a curse for Slenderman, as he has no control over himself or his actions, often hurting the ones he loves. Category:Withersoul 235 Category:Tier 2